The pot, the weasel, the black, the moon, and pet
by willtheranger
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron, found a time turner and ACCIDENTALLY oh really? went back into Harry's parents time. How will the Marauders react when James as a kid meets his future son? Will they ever know about it?
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright, sunny afternoon at Hogwarts, you'd expect Harry, Ron, and Hermione to kick back and relax, however, this was not the case.

Harry was walking down to the Gryffindor common room, when he suddenly spotted a sparkle on the ground.

He gasped. He leant over to pick it up to confirm his thoughts…. Could it have been?

Sitting there at the palm of his hand was a time turner...


	2. Chapter 2

"Bloody Hell!. You're kidding" Ron's voice came booming out to Harry's ears.

" Ron, quiet down a little bit, will you, people are staring" Hermione interjected.

Ron rolled his eyes for a second, and let them stray back to the time turner laying on Harry Potter's palm.

" You are thinking about turning it in, aren't you?" Hermione asked.

Ron snorted," No, he's probably thinking about **turning **it though."

Harry remained quiet through one of their daily arguments.

He looked them in the eyes and said: " I'm going to my parents


	3. Chapter 3

"So, we're going to have to spin it two times forward, and one time backward," Hermione said nervously.

Harry took a deep breath and looked to the most faithful friends he could ever think of having, and replied" I'm ready, "

"Bloody hell, Harry, You're ready, **you're?" **Ron interjected," _We're_ ready."

Harry looked down and asked" Are you sure about this?"

" Always." Ron and Hermione said in unison.

Harry did a slight nod.

He turned around, but what Hermione and Ron didn't see was the huge smile that had lit upon Harry Potter's face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry but, I kinda forgot to do this:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, J.K. Rowling does though!**

**Thank you to my lovely two reviewers.**

**Hannah, I can see what you mean on how having reviews are addicting, ;) lol.**

**BTW, I forgot to mention that this is the Trio in their seventh year after Harry killed Voldemort. They decided to continue and here they are. **

**Well here's another chapter.**

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, and Ron's arm. He slipped the time turner into Hermione's hand. She looked at him and his sweat, and nodded.

She turned it backward once and forward twice. Harry closed his eyes as a felt a familiar rush of wind.

"It's just like appiration," Harry thought," except there were creepy bells ringing , or was it just him?"

Suddenly, the swirling stopped.

The bells ceased to exist.

All was silent except people's stares.

Wait, _people's stares? _

Harry looked around. There were two armchairs sitting right next to cozy fireplace.

" There was something familiar about this place," Harry thought

A boy about Harry's size strolled up to him. He looked a bit familiar to Harry.

" Er, forgive my language, but what the bloody hell are you three doing in the Gryffindor common room?" The boy asked

" Dad." Harry whispered so only Hermione and Ron could hear.

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered a bit too loudly.

A handsome, familiar boy with long hair and grey eyes walked up to him and retorted" Excuse me?"

"Sirius!" Hermione gasped a tad bit too loud.

" How the hell do you know my name?" Sirius exclaimed in shock.

Harry looked around, his eyes narrowing when he saw pathetic little Peter Pettigrew curling next to the fire.

Suddenly, a very pretty girl with red hair and green eyes, Harry's eyes, grabbed them by the arms," Potter," she spat, as if she couldn't stand saying the word, Potter," We're taking them to Dumbledore.

"Mum." Harry whispered.

" Lily and James weren't dating yet," the trio realized, but of course did not say that out loud.

" But I wanted to examine them," James complained.

"Shut up, and let's take them to Dumbledore, we are Head Boy and Head Girl, you know." Lily retorted.

James sighed and said," Fine ."

And they dragged the trio out on their way to Dumbledore's office.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just had to do that. It seemed like the best way to end the chapter. Please Review! **

**-Will**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to IllusiveButterfly for the review ;)**

**Here's a longer one than usual for you.**

"So you're saying that-" Dumbledore said.

" I am James Potter and Lily Evan's son, yes." Harry interrupted. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had just gone through the rather long explanation about Harry's whole life story.

Dumbledore nodded, apparently, not looking surprised.

"Well, the first thing you're going to have to do is change your surnames, expect perhaps Miss Granger, you're muggleborn, right?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes." Hermione said.

" Ok then, I'll be Harry Porter," Harry replied.

"I'll be Ron Beasley," Ron replied.

Harry studied Dumbledore. He looked so much different. His hair that was usually silver had a slight blonde touch to it, and his face looked clean and smooth, unlike the wrinkles he had at Harry, Ron and Hermione's day.

" During their walk back to the common room, Profesor McGonaggall walked up them rather faster than usual and said in a sharp voice" Dumbledore has told me the circumstances, Mr. Beasley and Mr. Porter," Harry and Ron looked up at them. " You are to share a dormitory right next to Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin's dormitory."

Miss Granger, you are to share a dormitory with Miss Hannah Murdock.

" So who are you, really?" Remus asked the trio in the Gryffindor common room.

"Er, we're from a different wizarding school, and we, erm, got transferred to Hogwarts 'cause we heard it was better." Ron replied. It was a pretty lame story to Harry, and apparently so to Remus, who looked suspicious, but bought the story.

The door to the Gryffindor common room opened, and out came strolling Hermione and an extremely beautiful girl.

" Guys, this is Hannah Murdock," Hermione said, pointing to the pretty girl." I share my dormitory with her.

" Hannah, this is my friend, Harry, and my boyfriend Ron. "

"Nice to meet you." Said Hannah, as Ron and Harry shook her hand.

Hannah led them to boy sitting by the fire, " This is my boyfriend, Will Stone." She said.

The boy grinned at them, as he kissed Hannah on the cheek.

The door suddenly burst open as Lily and James came strolling in.

" Those duties were devastating." Lily muttered a tad bit too loudly.

" Oh really, well to make up for it, go out with me? " James asked smiling.

" Potter." Lily said, gritting her teeth," I will never ever _ever _go out with you and that's final!"

" Sad." James said as he leaned in to try to kiss her, and to be slapped by Lily.

Harry shook his head. His parents didn't know what they were in for.

After the days went by, Harry, Ron, and Hermione became good friends with the Marauders and company. Particularly Harry and James, and Ron and Sirius.

One day , the Marauders led Harry and Ron to a corridor.

" This is our map, we call it the Marauder's map." Sirius explained.

The Marauders launched into an explanation about the map. Harry and Ron tried to look surprised and amazed, though Harry had the exact copy of it in his pocket.

" Think I should show these two the thing, Moony?" James asked mysteriously.

" Go ahead, Prongs." said Remus trying hard not to laugh.

" This is my invisibility cloak," James said," Passed down through the family."

Suddenly, a girl with red hair and green eyes came stomping in" What did I just hear?"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, _again. _This will be all for today, I seriously need sleep. Sorry. But on the bright side, you can review and make us happy! lol. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to mixedandmingle, and IllusiveButterfly for the reviews. Here's another chapter ;) **

James smiled as he ran a hand through his hair, while Lily Evans stood there glaring at the Marauders, Ron, and Harry.

" Evans, Evans, Evans-" James began.

" Don't you ask me out," Lily warned," And explain yourself."

" Well, Evans, I'm surprised a know-it-all witch like you never figured out how we go unseen everywhere, and how we know where everyone is." James retorted.

Lily's face turned a dark shade of red. " Shut up Potter, you were chosen as Head Boy, which, sadly enough, means I can't report you, having equal status you, however you musn't do this, You're the bloody HEAD BOY!" she exclaimed.

James backed up in shock at the last 5 words.

" Ok, fine Evans, I'll-" James began.

"Just piss of, Potter" Lily interrupted, and she walked away, with James staring at her butt.

" Say, Harry, Ron, you play quidditch?" Sirius asked.

" Er- yeah, " Harry said." I play seeker, and Ron plays keeper.

" Great." Said James," We need a seeker and a keeper. Come to the Quidditch tryouts, I've set up for tommorow evening."

" Sure." Said Ron, smiling.

The Marauders walked away.

Harry grinned at Ron as he pulled out _his _invisibility cloak and map. Ron grinned back.

"Let's go check on Hermione, she said she'd be in the common room at this time." Said Ron abruptly, and Harry hastily stowed his cloak and map away as they walked to Fat Lady portrait.

" Password?" the Lady demanded.

" Damn," Ron and Harry muttered. They had never figured out the password. Suddenly, Lily came walking through and said" Lion."

" Lions indeed you are," the Fat Lady said as she let open the portrait door. They walked in to find Hermione sitting on a chair, reading, and Will Stone and Hannah Murdock snogging on another armchair.

Hermione looked up and as soon as she saw the two grinning down at her she sprinted at them and flung her arms around them both, kissing Ron on the cheek, while doing so.

" I've found so many different books in the library I've never read at our time." Exclaimed Hermione.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and they both knew that going here was the best thing that ever happened to them.

**Next Chapter:**

**Quidditch tryouts**

**Ron gets to meet his parents**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hmph. Thought I'd just might as well write another chapter now. Enjoy. ;)**

The following evening, Harry and Ron began getting ready for the Quidditch tryouts.

" You think you'll make it?" asked Harry.

" Maybe, but you'll definitely make it." Ron replied grinning.

" Ron, you're a superb keeper, you're on there for sure." Harry said grinning back.

" Well, if you say so." Said Ron trying to seem indifferent.

They walked up to the Quidditch field where they were welcomed by James Potter.

" Alright, Harry, Ron." He said grinning at them, running a hand through his hair," We're having Chaser tryouts first, then Beater, then Keeper, and last of all, Seeker tryouts."

First, they watched through the Chaser tryouts. All fliers were good, but among all he liked Hannah Murdock and Will Stone, with their unselfishness to pass the Quaffle and then score when they needed to. After that, they watched the Beater tryouts in which Sirius, of course was the best. And then finally, the Keeper tryouts.

Ron was green in the face as James called down the Keeper tryouts.

Harry thumped him on the back, as he said" Good luck, mate, we all know you can do it."

Ron looked at him and said." I'm going to get on that list."

Harry grinned" That's the spirit!"

He watched. Fortunately for Ron, there was only one other contender, Tom Wilkins. First up was Tom, with James Potter holding the Quaffle. James faked it to the left and dropped to the lowest hoop. Tom dived and missed it. He blocked the second, third, and fourth, and missed the fifth. Ron kicked of from ground , facing James Potter.

He saved one, two, three, four, and five. He had saved all. Ron jumped off his broom and whooped in the air, raising and lowering his fist.

" Alright, alright, players, it's time for the Seeker tryouts. " James said.

Harry nervously jumped down carrying his Firebolt, soon joined by a boy with dark hair and brown eyes, carrying a Comet 160.

" Ok. Here are the rules, I will release the snitch, both of you will go after it." James said," whoever gets it might get the position of seeker. I will see whoever is the better flier, even if the flier doesn't catch the snitch."

" Ok, one, two, three, kickoff," James said as he blew the whistle.

They both flew circling the field like hawks. Suddenly, he was blocked by the tall boy sitting on his broom with a mischevious look in his eye. Harry swerved to the right trying to avoid him. The boy followed him, and blocked him again.

" All right, that's how you want to do it, let's do it like that" Harry thought.

He swerved, dived rolled even, but still was blocked by the boy, grinning from ear to ear. Suddenly, he saw the snitch floating above, where the boy couldn't see it.

" Wronski Feint time" Harry murmered. He dived down looking there as if he could see the snitch. He pulled up just in time, drawing gasps from the crowd and hearing" he's a natural!" from James.

He flew up and grabbed the snitch, lifting it high into the air. He jumped from his broom onto the ground mobbed by Ron and Hermione. Ron was grinning down at him" Just like that match against Cho, eh?"

" Just like it." Harry beamed at him," But this doesn't mean I'll be seeker." Harry said as an afterthought.

Hermione snorted." As if."

**Next Chapter: **

**The Quidditch results**

**Ron meets his parents.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter before I'm off to get some sleep. Thanks to IllusiveButterfly, outofthisworldgal, and mixedandmingle for the reviews. Enjoy.**

"Ready for the results?," Ron asked nervously, obviously referring to the Quidditch tryouts.

" Oh come on sweetie, we all know you're the new keeper." Hermione assured him.

" Yeah, but, you never know-" Ron began.

" Ron, mate, if you didn't make it through, which we all know that did not happen, I will personally go wack my father on the head." Harry interrupted.

Ron grinned." And a nice sight that'll be."

Harry grinned back.

Hermione looked at her watch." It's time to go see the results." She quickly kissed Ron on the lips. " Good luck" she said softly, as they headed down to Quidditch field.

Harry could see Ron trying hard not to peek at the list James was carrying,

" Well, I'll bet you lot are anxious to see the results," James grinned down at them. He dropped the paper, and said" Ta ta."

They all formed a line to look at the paper.

Ron and Harry looked at it together.

_Gryffindor Captain: James Charlus Potter._

_Chaser: James Potter_

_Chaser: Will Stone_

_Chaser: Hannah Murdock_

_Beater: Sirius Black_

_Beater: Arthur Weasley _

_Keeper: Ron Beasley_

_Seeker: Harry Porter_

Ron whooped with joy as he kissed Hermione. Harry tried to look away pointedly, however, while doing that, he had to look at Will Stone sweeping Hannah Murdock off the floor and kissing her big-time.

Will Stone walked up to him and grinned as he slapped him a high five. " Alright, Harry?"

Harry and Will had become good friends over the days, as did Hermione and Hannah.

Harry walked away with Ron and Hermione. Suddenly they were stopped by a handsome boy with red hair and freckles identical to Ron's.

" Hey, I'm Arthur Weasley, heard you moved here or something." Arthur said.

" Hey D- , I mean Arthur," Ron stuttered." I'm Ron W-, I mean Beasley."

" I'm Harry Porter," Harry said, shaking his hand.

Suddenly, a very pretty girl ran up to Arthur and kissed him on the lips.

Arthur grinned" Guys, this is my girlfriend, Molly Collins."

Ron looked shocked as they walked away.

" I- I've never know Dad to be so cool, and Mum to be so hot." Ron exclaimed.

Harry stifled a laugh. All of a sudden, James Potter ran up to them.

" We have practice this whole week every weekend, and our first Quidditch match this Sunday. " James gasped out of breath.

Harry and Ron looked at each other nervously. This was going to be a long week.

**Next chapter: **

**Quidditch Match**

**Lily gets suspicious :O **

**lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys, sorry about Molly's surname. From now on she shall be known as Molly Prewett. I just haven't read Harry Potter in a while. So, anyway, here's another chapter.**

As the days went by Christmas Eve approached, Harry decided to do some exploring. Late that night, with Ron sound asleep, ( He'd decided not to go with Ron), he put on his invisibility cloak, snatched his Marauder's Map, and strolled out of the corridor.

At first he wandered around, thought he might as well take a go into the Room of Requirement. But then, he remembered something else.

He turned left, then right, and into a secret corridor. Before entering he pulled out his wand, tapped it on the Marauder's Map, and whispered" I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

He could see no one anywhere, so he crept in the corridor. He leaned in to peek , and yes, the Mirror of Erised was still there. Harry had no idea it had been sitting there for that long. He knelt and forced his eyes onto the mirror. At first, he could only see his reflection, then it changed, and he could see a pretty red haired girl snogging a messy hair boy.

" Mum, Dad." He whispered. He realized that this was what he wanted most, his parents to get together, he had never given it much thought, though.

Suddenly, he heard a dark figure creep in. Harry stayed as silent as he could, when he looked at the boy looking at the mirror, he almost fell in shock.

The figure sitting there, staring at the mirror was Sirius Black.

Harry, silently and slowly took of his invisibility cloak, and shoved it in his pocket.

" Well, Sirius what do you see in there?" Harry asked. He had no idea why he did it, he wasn't sure, but all he knew was that he shouldn't have revealed himself.

Sirius's face turned white in shock.

" W- w-what are y-you doing here?" Sirius exclaimed.

" Decided to explore." Harry said casually.

" I though I was the only one who knew this place." Sirius said glumly.

" Sirius, why do you come here, what do you see in there?" Harry asked curiously.

Sirius sighed." Well, I've always had problems with my family, and I ran away to James's house, they took me in like a second son."

" However, I still kind of miss my brother and family, even though we have a wacky relationship." Sirius continued.

" So I see, me and my family, and my friends all fine." Sirius finished.

" Listen, Sirius." Harry began.

" What?" Sirius said so glumly that Harry pitied him.

" You need to be what you are, be yourself. You need to move on, feel comfortable, try to establish a relationship with them. If not, move on to James and forget about it. I've seen how close you are with James." Harry said so sincerely that Sirius face cracked into a grin.

" You know, Harry, all these nighttime wanderings, you should join the Marauders." Sirius said.

" I'd love to." Harry said grinning back,

" Great! I'll tell James tommorow." Sirius said.

As they started out of the corridor, Sirius stopped.

" What?" Harry asked.

" Harry, what do you see in the mirror?"

" Me? I see myself holding a thick pair of socks." Harry replied.

Sirius stared at him.

" One can never have to many socks, all my friends give me are Quidditch stuff." Harry said wisely.

" Right." Sirius said nervously." I'll make sure to get you socks tommorow at Christmas."

**Next Chapter: **

**Christmas**

**Lily: suspicious**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to mixedandmingle, ProngsandI, and Sweets5236 for the reviews, you guys are awesome. **

**Here's another chapter.**

Harry woke up on his bed with Ron prodding him.

" It's Christmas!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

Harry looked down. He could see a pile of presents next to his bed, about the same size he got at Hogwarts at his time.

He quickly unwrapped the first one. It was from James. In it, was a locket, that had a large _M _on it. Harry turned his head and it said, Marauders. He put the chain around his neck.

A note fell out of the package.

_ Harry, Sirius told me about last night. Because of your mischief, humor, and intelligence, I would like to welcome you as the fifth member of the Marauders. Also, I've heard that Ron is even more mischevious than you, thereofore,, I would like to also welcome him._

_Cheers,_

_James Potter._

Suddenly, the letter turned into a Cornish pixie, and launched itself at Harry. Harry laughed as he transfigured back into the note. He showed it to Ron.

" Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed," We're both Marauders, but, blimey, I didn't get a locket!"

Harry wondered about that too, and he wondered if the Marauders were just pranking Ron. He shook the thought out of his head. He'd gotten a bag of Chocolate Frogs from Ron. A box of Cockroach Cluster from Will. A bar of Honeyduke's best chocolate from Hannah. A thick pair of woolen socks from Sirius.( Harry laughed at that). And some other small package.

" What's that?' asked Ron curiously.

" Dunno." Harry replied. Harry opened the opened the package, and out came the time turner. Harry picked it up, and Harry and Ron stared at it in amazement.

Harry seized a note that fell down from the package and read it aloud.

_Just in case._

_-D _

Harry looked at his time turner. He must have dropped it in the corridor when he went up at night. But who could have "D" been?


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to canterwoodgames, and IFlipForHarryPotter for the reviews. Da' chapter is posted. Thank you. Thank you. **

**-Bows down-**

Harry jumped of his broom, exhausted by the Quidditch practice that James had given them.

" Right, I can't see anything that'll stop tommorow." James said cheerfully.

" Oh, shove off, Potter, and let us have some rest." Hannah exclaimed.

" Alright, alright, we're gonna need you for tommorow's match." James replied.

Harry and Ron walked to castle and fell on their beds, drained of their energy.

" Fancy a stroll to the kitchens before dinner ?" Ron asked breathlessly.

" Can't ever resist eclairs, can you?" Harry asked.

Ron grinned." If I could, I wouldn't be me."

So, after a stroll to the kitchens, and a very delicious dinner, Harry and Ron went to bed, to have soundless, dreamless night.

Harry awoke to the feel of James prodding him awake.

" Oi, sleepyhead, today's match versus Hufflepuff in 1 hour." James said gently.

Ron groaned. Harry knew how he felt. He could feel butterflies in his stomach, himself. As they went to breakfast, the whole team sat together, silently. The only person on the team that was eating was Sirius.

" Oi, where's the cheerfulness here?" Sirius scolded.

Will sighed." He's right, we're going to need our strength, especially you Harry."

Harry nodded, and then, cheerfully, the team spooned red tomatoes, eggs, and toast, and sausages, onto their plates.

After breakfast, James called his team down.

" Perfect weather, all sun is well, hard ground, we can kick off easily." James said anxiously running a hand through his hair."

" Nothing can stop us, or at least, me." James finished grinned.

This knocked the silence out of the team.

" Oh, shut up, Potter," the whole team except Harry and Ron exclaimed.

Ron forced a grin.

" Let''s break on three." Sirius exclaimed. They all leaned their hands in, looking down as sweat pounded down their heads.

" One two three." James counted.

" GRIFFYNDOR!" the team shouted determinedly.

James opened the door and they all ran out to the field, brooms in their hands.

" And here we have.. GRIFFYNDOR!" the commentator shouted.

" Porter, Murdock, Stone, Black, Weaseley, Beasely, and Potter!" the crowd screamed as James's ( and also Harry's though no one except the Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew that) surname was called.

" One, two, three, kickoff!' Madam Pince blew her whistle as she released the Quaffle.

" Stone with the Quaffle, passes it off to Potter, faking it, sweet pass to Stone,- OH!" the commentator commented. Will had dodged a bludger, that had made it hit the Keeper, who was busy, trying to recover, and Will had then pushed the Quaffle in.

" Gryffindor 10-0 in the lead!" the commentator screamed.

Madam Pince checked to see if the Keeper was okay. He only had a bloody nose, but he grinned at the Hufflepuff team.

" Resume play!" Madam Pince shouted.

" Bryant with the Quaffle, kicking it off to Humphries, who shoots- an AMAZING BLOCK by Beasely!"

Harry grinned at Ron who grinned back. Harry watched the chasers do heroics, mostly his father, and the score was tied, 70-70.

Harry squinted his eyes trying to spot a fleck of gold. Suddenly, he felt a blur brush by past his arm, who stopped.

" Oh, sorry." The other seeker said sincerely.

Harry looked up in shock. The speaker sitting there was Cedric Diggory.

**Next chapter: **

**The rest of the Match. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's a longer than usual one for you. **

" Er, can you help you with something?" the seeker asked, obviously confused by the shocked look on Harry's face.

" I'm Amos Diggory." He continued." Heard you just moved here to Hogwarts."

Harry relaxed, realizing that this was Cedric's father. " Nice to meet you." Harry replied politely,

Amos grinned." Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to get the snitch." And he spun his broom around, and raced toward a fleck of gold floating in the air.

" Damn!" Harry thought, as James yelled at him.

Harry dived into where the snitch was. He was catching up.

Amos tried speeding up, but his Comet 160 was simply no match for the best broom in the world, the Firebolt. Harry knocked Amos's arm out of the way and grabbed the snitch. Harry jumped off his broom and held it up high. The crowd exploded with cheers.

" Harry Porter! Harry Porter!" The crows chanted.

" What a spectactular catch!" the commentator announced." Gryffindor wins!"

However, only the Hufflepuffs could hear this as all the Gryffindors mobbed Harry.

After the crowd cleared the way. James walked up to him and grinned. Harry slapped him a high five.

Sirius yelled" Party in the common room!" No one was surprised by who yelled that. It was always Sirius who yelled that.

James fingered his Marauders chain, and pointed a finger at Harry's.

" Marauders!" he exclaimed. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Ron( with a new locket) walked up to James. " I declare Harry Porter and Ron Beaseley as official members of the Marauders."

The Gryffindor team cheered.

James turned to his team, " Stone and Murdock, great job working the Quaffle to the hoops." Will and Hannah, however, were too busy kissing to hear.

" Sirius, and Weasely," James continued" Nice work protecting Harry from the Bludgers." Sirius and Arthur grinned at him.

" And Beasely." James finished." Amazing saves out there."

" Blab blab la. Good work nonsense." Sirius interrupted." Now let's have a party!"

Everyone stared at him for a moment, then ran up to the castle.

Harry was having one of the best moments of his life until James came up to him.

" Say, Harry, that was a spectacular save." James complimented him." You really are a superb Seeker."

James's eyes bored into his. Could Harry see, a flicker of…. recognition in his eyes?

" Your eyes.." James whispered." They seem so familiar."

Harry turned his head in shock and walked up to Ron and Hermione.

He sat down in a seat next to Hermione. " Guys, James is starting to see my eyes clearly." Harry said in a low voice.

" So?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. " Ron, don't be so ignorant. Harry has Lily's eyes, so James will see Lily's eyes in Harry's, and realize how much Harry looks like James. Isn't that right Harry?"

" Yeah, but if Lily notices me close up, they'll figure out eventually." Harry said slowly. " And I'm afraid if they figure out, they'll never stop bickering."

" Oh, cheer up, Harry." Hermione said desperately.

Harry walked right outside of the common room. He realized how much he missed his girlfriend, Ginny. He remember her perfect red hair, her amazing brown eyes, the way her lips curved around Harry's, until all of a sudden, a breathtakingly beautiful girl walked up to Harry.

" So, you're Harry Porter now, is that it?" the girl grinned at Harry.  
Harry gasped." Ginny!"

Ginny grinned down at him, as Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and kissed her.

" Harry, I've an urgent message for you." Harry reluctantly stopped kissing her, but still took a hold of her hand.

" Harry, remember that note you left me, and you asked me to give it to McGonaggall?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded, he had written a note to her, before leaving.

" Well, she asked me to tell you that you must come back soon, not now, but soon." Ginny continued. " You must come soon, otherwise the future will be all messed up."

Harry nodded.

" And now, Harry." Ginny said reluctantly, and sadly.

" I've got to leave."

Harry's head went down sadly.

" Alright." Harry replied sadly.

Ginny flung her arms around Harry and kissed him.

" You must come soon!" she said fiercely.

Harry nodded." Anything for you."

Ginny pulled out her time-turner.

" I love you, Harry Potter." She said softly before leaving.

Harry felt tears stinging his eyes. He took a deep breath and stood up. He had a lot of work to do.

**All readers, even guests, please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry 'bout the delay in updating, guys. I had a very busy day yesterday, boy scouts, basketball practice, a party-**

**Lets get on with the story, how about? ;)**

Harry was just about to walk back into the common room, when a trembling hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Harry looked around. A pretty girl was facing him, a shocked look on her face.

" S-s-she-" Lily Evans began.

" You saw that." Harry interrupted quietly.

" Sorry, but, I couldn't help but notice that-" Lily said.

But Harry wasn't listening to this. He grabbed her shoulders, and looked into her eyes.

" You saw her call me Harry Potter?" Harry asked quietly.

He had now realized his whole time here had no purpose anymore. He had to at least give her a hint of the truth.

Lily opened her mouth to speak, but all of a sudden came bursting out James Potter and Sirius Black from out of thin air.

" BLOODY HELL!" James and Sirius exclaimed in unison, throwing their invisibility cloak on the ground.

" Now see here, Potter-" Lily intervened angrily.

But James wouldn't hear any of Lily's scolding.

He was leaning forward, looking closely at Harry.

" Same hair, same build,-" James examined him. " But your eyes,."

Lily even stopped looking angry. " His eyes?" she gasped in shock, looking at his eyes.

" You have Evan's eyes." Sirius exclaimed.

James's face broke into a huge smile. He ran up to Lily and kissed her before she could react.

Lily screamed as she pushed him away and slapped him. She stormed away, muttering," I will never love James Charlus Potter."

" What's that, Evans, you know my full name?" James called down to her.

Sirius snickered.

Harry took a deep breath. " Er- Sirius, I'd like a private word with James please. "

Sirius smirked." Sure, Harry, you can have a word with your father. "

" Sirius." James warned.

" Was I best man at the wedding, and am I your godfather, Harry?" Sirius continued.

But James gave him such a fleeting, dangerous look, that Sirius walked away, muttering to himself.

" So, Harry, or should I say, son, what do you want?" James drawled, clearly in a good mood.

" Listen, James-" Harry began.

" Call me father." James interrupted.

" Okay then, father, how badly do you want Lily?" Harry asked.

" I- I've always wanted her." James confessed," Ever since I laid my eyes on her"

" You do realize why she hasn't liked you for all these years.? " Harry asked.

" Er- no, why?" James asked back.

Harry took a deep breath." Look, there's no other way to say this, but you, James Charlus Potter, my father, are a complete arrogant showoff."

James looked shocked and a little bit hurt.

" If you really want her," Harry continued," Smarten up, mature, stop showing off, and she'll realize who you truly are." Harry pointed a finger at his chest, or more specifically, his heart.

James looked crestfallen, but he looked like he understood. He nodded.

As he walked away, Harry could hear himself muttering." I've got some work to do."

Harry smiled and muttered." I've just almost finished mine."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to Outofthisworldgal for reviewing. Once again, all readers, including guests who don't have accounts, please review, it really keeps me writing. **

Those last words from Harry to his father, had really set James thinking, Harry knew. For the past few days, James had been sitting there thinking. But Harry knew that now he was actually thinking, realizing, and maturing.

Quidditch Matches had been really going well with them. In fact, the Gryffindor Quidditch team had reached the finals against Slytherin, by beating Ravenclaw because of a spectatular catch by Harry. The match was actually up the next day. And at Quidditch practice that evening, James actually admitted that he was nervous.

" Nervous?" Sirius echoed." You, James Potter, nervous?"

" I've heard that the Slytherin Chasers have started playing dirty." Hannah piped in." That's how reached the finals."

" Yes, but I've heard that they've all got Nimbus 1000s. " James replied." And they have a new seeker, who bribed his way in."

" Malfoy?" Will asked grimly.

James nodded." Camby was kicked out. Shame, he wasn't a very a good seeker."

" I'm going against Lucius Malfoy?" Harry asked.

James looked surprised." How do you know-" he began.

" I know all I need to know." Harry interrupted." And all I care about, is that I've heard he plays dirty, just like everyone else on the team."

James nodded." Alright guys, practice is over. " He looked over at Will and Hannah." And I'm sure, _some, _of you-" he began

" Potter." Hannah warned.

" Would like to go up to the castle and start snogging." He finished mischievously.

" Hannah, James is just sad that he can't get Lily." Will said grinning at him.

James's grin faded away immediately. " Oi. Alright, up you go, big day tommorow. But-" his face sullened." I have Head Boy duties."

Everyone laughed.

" But on the bright side, I get another shot with Evans." James said brightly.

Everyone else, but, Harry, groaned. James caught Harry's gaze, and he gave a slight nod.

Everyone ran up to the castle( besides Will and Hannah, who went to have a snog session).

As soon as they reached in there., Lily came storming up to James," Cmon, Potter, stop being lazy, lets get this overwith."

James and Lily walked out of the common room, still arguing. After they left, Will and Hannah came in, holding hands.

Hannah shook her head." Saw them on the way back from sn-, I mean studying sessions." Her face turned bright red as she blushed.

Will grinned." Guys, someday, they're going to get married."

Everyone besides, Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed.

" They might." Ron said stoutly.

Everyone stared at him.

" Hey, you never know." Hermione came up to her boyfriend's defense.

Everyone stared at her.

Sirius gave them a knowing glance.

All of a sudden, a breathtakingly beautiful girl came strolling up to Harry. Harry had seen her before, her name was Sarah, or something.

" Hi, Harry, I'm Sarah Pruitt,." Sarah began in a light attractive voice.

Harry gulped. Harry didn't have a crush on her, but he counted her as the second most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on.

" Want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" she asked.

Harry looked at Ron. Ron's hand took Hermione's, and Ron gave a slight nod. By these expressions, he knew, that Ron would be going with Hermione, and that Ron would take no offense, as Ron knew Harry loved Ginny deeply.

Harry looked back at Sarah's amazing eyes." Sure." He replied.

Sarah smiled." Great, see you on Saturday." And she dashed away.

" Getting more popular at the moment, aren't you?" Hermione teased, grinning.

Harry shook his head." Sometimes, you guys are the death of me."

" We know." Ron and Hermione said in unison, grinning,

**Next Chapter:**

**Final Quidditch Match. Who will win? **

**lol**


	15. Chapter 15

**Guys, I'm really sorry about how it took such a long time for the update. I had to go to Boy scout camping for these last 2 days. Here's another chapter.**

Harry woke to the sound of birds chirping, but mostly Ron's loud snoring. He looked at Ron sleeping on the bed next to Harry's. Harry laughed quietly to himself as he prodded Ron awake.

Ron woke. " Oi, Harry, what's up?'

Then his face turned green. " What time is it? We have a match! "

Harry turned white in shock. He had forgotten about the match. Harry looked at his watch. The match would start at 10:30. Right now it was… 10:25!

" 10:25." Harry replied.

" Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed." The match's in five minutes!"

They hustled into their Quidditch Robes, and sprinted to the Quidditch field. They ran past their locker room, and though the gate, and onto the green field. There stood a nervous, confused looking Gryffindor team.

Suddenly, Will came rushing to them." Here they are!" He shouted. " Harry Porter and Ron Beasley!"

The Gryffindor crowd erupted into relieved cheers, while the Slytherin crowd booed and jeered at them.

James came sprinting at Harry, mounting his Firebolt. " Where the hell were you, Harry?" James roared.

" Erm." Harry glanced at Ron." We just sort of- er- slept in." he muttered lamely.

" Slept in?" James exploded." Slept in!"

" Oi, James, we've got a match to win! Mount your broom, you great git!" Sirius called.

James calmed down. He seized Harry. " Harry, this is my life. This is what we trained for. This is what we've earned. One game."

" Boys, let's get started." New ref Madam Hooch exclaimed.

Harry stared at Hooch, he'd expected her to be all withering and old like she was in the future, but she- there was no other word for it- was beautiful.

James walked by not winking or even glancing at Hooch, like the old James would have done. Harry could see Lily watching James curiously, up front.

" I'm ready." James said determinedly.

" For Gryffindor." Hannah said quietly.

For a moment, everyone stared at her. Then, they all shouted" For Gryffindor!"

" Captains, shake hands." Hooch said.

James had his hand crushed by Jack Flint.

Hooch whistled as she threw the Quaffle into the air.

" Flint with the Quaffle, going down and- score! 10-0 to Slytherin." The commentator announced gloomily.

Harry looked up in shock. Flint had knocked James and Will away, and threw the Quaffle at Ron's stomach, who had rolled back. Harry watched the Slytherins play so dirty, that after a lot of playing, the score was 150-0, to Slytherin.

Harry could hear Arthur exclaim in dismay. In fact, everyone was, besides James, who was looking determinidely at the cheating team.

Hannah took the Quaffle and flew towards the hoops.

" Here's Murdock, passes it to Stone, back to Murdock." The commentator announced,

Harry stopped watching them play, and squinted around for the snitch. Suddenly, a blur came streaking past him. He looked at the direction where it was going.

Lucius Malfoy was flying toward the Snitch!

Harry cursed as he flew the other way, in attempt to get the Snitch from the other side.

He flew and soon met the arrogant face of Draco Malfoy's father.

Harry quickly swatted away Malfoy's hand, and reached in. He was almost there. Almost. Until he felt a hard shove. Lucius Malfoy had pushed him back. Harry fell on the back side of his broom, which had hit the snitch toward Harry. Malfoy hit him again. Suddenly, Harry was falling. Falling. He could see the Snitch fluttering down because of the compact of Harry's broom. Harry landed on his knees in great pain. He could see the Snitch, struggling to stay in the air. Harry reached in, and grabbed it, just in time to see Will pass the Quaffle to James, who did a couple of fakes, and slammed it in.

Harry held up the Snitch as the Gryffindor players rushed to him.

Harry fell. All he could see then, was black. Black. Nothing.

**Next Chapter: **

**What Happened**

**Cup Ceremony.**


	16. Chapter 16

Harry woke to the sound of Madam Hooch extending a tender hand to his face, with the Gryffindors all huddled around him.  
" Are you alright?" Hannah asked.

" Nice catch, Harry." Will grinned down at him.

" Yeah, we won the Quidditch Cup!" Sirius exclaimed.

" But we're wating for you to get up, so you can lift the Cup." Arthur explained.

Harry looked at James beaming down at him. James didn't say anything , but from the look on his eyes, Harry knew James was beyond happy.

Harry stood up. Madam Hooch held him." Are you sure?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

He limped to where Dumbledore was holding the Quidditch Cup.

Dumbledore smiled down at him. " Just like your father, I see." He said gently so only Harry could hear. Harry grinned at him.

The team walked up to them.

" Lift it, Harry!" Hannah exclaimed.

" Well, shouldn't James lift it? After all, he was the one who made the goal." Arthur argued with an apolegetic look at Harry.

" Both of us." James suddenly said.

The team looked, surprised.

" We'll both lift it." James said. Harry was nodding his head, his face breaking in to a huge smile.

" One, two three." They said in unison.

And Harry and James both lifted it. And it seemed to shine brighter than the sun.

They heard a gasp. They turned. Lily was sprinting toward James.

Before James could react, Lily wrapped her arms around him ad kissed him.

After that Quidditch match, word got out that Harry won it for the Gryffindors, so Harry started becoming famous, as did Ron, who had made a record of the most Quaffle saves in the history of Quidditch in Hogwarts.

Hogsmeade weekend had come up, and Harry was nervous about going with Sarah.

" Oh, chill out, Harry, it'll be a piece of cake." Hermione told him,

" Easy for you too say." Harry muttered as Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out.

Suddenly, they spotted a pretty brunette waiting for Harry.

Ron cleared his throat." Well, this is where we leave you."

And Ron and Hermione walked off.

Harry nervously walked up to Sarah.

" Oh, hi Harry." Sarah said brightly.

Harry looked at her beautiful brunette curls, and her amazing eyes, that were green today.

" You, er, look pretty." Harry commented, turning red.

" Thanks." Sarah replied, turning red as well.

" Shall we go?" Harry asked awkwardly.

" Sure" Sarah replied, taking Harry's hand.

" Want to go to the Three Broomsticks?" Sarah asked.

" Sure."

Sarah led him to the Three Broomsticks, and sat down. They stared at each other in silence . Then Harry realized he should've ordered the drinks.

" Oi, waitress!" Harry called out. Madam Rosmerta walked to them

" Two Butterbeers please." Harry ordered.

" Sure thing." Rosmerta replied.

Harry cleared his throat." So, what's up?"

" Nothing." Sarah replied." I saw you last match, you were amazing."

Sarah leaned closer.

" Two Butterbeers." Madam Rosmerta said, laying Two Butterbeers down on the table.

" Thanks, " Harry replied, giving her Two Galleons.

Sarah took a sip of her Butterbeer. " Always warms you up inside, these things." Sarah commented.

" Yeah."

" I say, will you look at that!" Sarah said suddenly,

Harry turned to see Hermione and Ron snogging.

Harry turned back and laughed." Yeah well-"

But before Harry could finish the sentence, Sarah wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry slightly pushed her back." Listen Sarah, I really like you, I think you're a nice girl, and you are very beautiful, but, I have a girlfriend that I love."

Sarah began sobbing." Th-then, wh-why c-couldn't y-you have taken h-her to H-hogsmeade? "

" Er, she doesn't live around here, but-" Harry began desperately. But before he could finish, Sarah sprinted out of the place, crying.

Harry shook his head and feverishly muttered" Women."

He walked over toward where Hermione and Ron were and took a seat next to Hermione.

" What happened, Harry?" Hermione asked bracingly.

Harry sighed," Well, she kissed me-"

" She WHAT?" Ron shouted, receiving stares from other people.

" And what did you do, Harry?" Hermione asked.

" Pushed her back and told her I had a girlfriend." Harry replied.

" Ginny, right?" Ron asked suspiciously.

" Yes, Ginny." Harry replied.

Ron looked comfortable now." Good,"

Suddenly, Lily Evans and James Potter came walking by, arms around each other.

" Oh, they're dating now?" Hermione asked interested.

Ron laughed." They were supposed to all along."

" Speaking of which, tommorow is the last day of school." Hermione replied.

Harry froze." What?"

Ron and Hermione stared at him as if he'd gone mad.

" You didn't know?" Ron asked incredulously.

" I- I just don't want to leave, I'll miss the place." Harry replied.

" Yeah, well, life goes on." Ron replied.

" Oh, shut up, Ron." Hermione interjected." Harry, he also doesn't want to leave."

Harry nodded," So, who do you think won the House Cup? "

" Gryffindor!" Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

Harry chuckled at their loyalty. They walked back to their dormitories to get some sleep.

" Tommorow's a big day." Ron mumbled.

Harry nodded." It sure is."


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the late update, guys. I'm afraid to say we are nearing the end. But this is not the last chapter. There are still a few more that are gonna be comin up. Read on! **

Harry woke to James prodding him awake.

" Oi, Harry," James whispered, " Since this is the last day of school for us seventh years-"

" We're planning to leave in style." Sirius finished for him.

" Wake up Ron." Remus whispered.

Harry went up to Ron's bed and prodded him awake.

" Morning sleepyhead." Harry whispered as Ron groaned and opened his eyes.

" Wassup?" Ron asked groggily.

" We- the marauders are planning to leave in style, so we've got to go make some preperations." Harry explained.

Ron looked at his fellow Maruaders who nodded.

Ron grunted as he got up." Alright, but if this is a joke-"

" It's not." Sirius interjected.  
" Sirius, stop that." Remus said.

Sirius rolled his eyes and led them to a bizarre looking statue that for some reason Harry had never noticed. It had three legs, one eye, and a bushy looking mustache.

James pulled out his wand, tapped it on the statue's right leg and whispered" _Acolium."_

Suddenly, the statue split in half and a magnificent door. James opened it, and there stood another door, a duplicate of the first. James opened it and there stood another door.

" It's caution, because in case someone finds it, they might give up in going in and head back." Peter explained.

Sirius raised an eyebrow." Never seen you speak that long without stuttering, Pete."

" Of course, he's a cowardly traitor." Harry muttered so that only Ron could hear.

Several door openings later, there stood a huge door, with a huge golden _M _labeling it.

Harry was shaking in excitement, this was the Marauder's corridor, what would be inside? _**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Readers, sorry it took a long time to update. Here's an extra long one for you. **

James grinned as he pushed the last door open.

" We welcome you, the room of the Marauders." The original four chorused.

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the contents of the huge room. He could hear Ron whispering" Bloody hell." Over and over again.

Inside was a room that looked like all the joke shops, including zonko's, put together.

Inside were everything you could expect from pranksters, including things that Harry had never seen, even in Fred and George's joke shop.

There were stocks of Cocroach Cluster, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Fizzing Whisbees, love potions, even numerous copies of the Marauder's Maps.

" What pranksters." Harry thought to himself grinning.

Sirius stepped inside and jumped on a leather couch.  
He grinned at Harry and Ron.

" Harry, Ron, we call that the newbie couch" James said pointing to a huge leather, comfy looking couch, with a mischevious glint in his eyes.

They stood there looking at it.  
" Well, go on, go in it!" Remus exclaimed.

Harry and Ron, puzzled walked to the couch and sat down.

For a few seconds, everything was normal. Then, the sofa sprung up, shooting Harry and Ron out of it, towards a part of the floor that opened up, and a huge swimming pool came out.

Harry flung his glasses out on a couch before crashing into the pool with Ron.

Before, he touched the water, Harry was expecting _cold, cold. _

But when he actually went in, all he was thinking was _hot, hot. _

Harry sprang out of the pool. The Marauders, laughing their heads off, threw towels to each of them.

Sirius wiped a tear from his eye." Never thought we'd use that thing."

" Let's get serious, lot." Remus suddenly said.

" I am Sirius!." Sirius said goofily.

Remus rolled his eyes." What are you, ten years old?"

" We're eighteen now, mate." Peter squeaked.

" But seriously, let's get serious." James called.

" I-" Sirius began.

" Enough of that." James exclaimed.

" Alright, alright." Sirius muttered, hanging his head like a lowly 8 year old who couldn't get a toy he wanted.

" Right, so, Marauders, today's the last day and we've got buisness." Said James.

" Erm, what are we doing?" Peter asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes." Pete, will there ever be a day where you will pay attention?"

" So, we're lighting up fireworks around the whole school-" James began.

" Flying on our brooms dropping chains that say" _Remember the Marauders."- " _Sirius interjected.

"And dropping Cockroach Cluster all around the castle." Remus finished.

" That alright for you?" James asked Harry and Ron.

" Bloody right!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

" Sounds good." Harry said smiling.

" Then let's roll!" Sirius exclaimed, flying out of the window, to the opposite side of the castle to enter using the secret passages.

" Oi, Sirius, help us carry our "supplies"!" Remus called out.

" I can come help you, but I won't." Sirius called back.

" Sometimes, he can be a slithering git." Remus muttered, carrying loads of _Exploding Firecrackers. _Harry grabbed his _Firebolt, _a handful of marauder chains, and some _Exploding Firecrackers. _

" After Sirius," James called. And they easily caught up with Sirius( who didn't look very happy about that).

They crept inside, using Harry and James' Invisibility cloaks.

" Planning something?" a cheerful voice rang along. Harry froze and turned to see Dumbledore standing there with his eyes twinkling.

" How, y-you, u-us?" Sirius stuttered.

" My dear boy, I have my ways." Dumbledore intruded." Now I suppose you have some work to do, chop chop." He left with the Marauders staring at him.

" Oh, and, Marauders?" Dumbledore called out.

" Yes?" James asked.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled." We're going to miss you."

And they trodded off.

They quietly opened the door to the Great Hall, where everyone was hanging out, and each threw fire crackers all around. They leaped on their brooms and kicked off.

Harry grinned, throwing down chains, with everyone scrambling to pick them up.

Fircrackers exploded, colorful lights shining everywhere.

Suddenly, all the lights turned out. Dumbledore came strolling in, holding his Deluminator.

Dumbledore smiled." Well, aren't you guys going to party?" he asked suggestingly.

" Hit it, Remus!" Sirius shouted.

Lupin twirled his wand into the air and everyone's favorite music began playing everyone's ears.

Sirius pointed his wand to his throat and said" Sonorus."

" This is a goodbye gift from us, the Marauders!" Sirius's magically magnified voice came booming out into everyone's ears.

Everyone stared at him. " Don't we get thankyous?" Sirius pouted.

Remus pushed him aside" Carry on, carry on!" Remus exclaimed.

Harry was having the best night of his life, and after 7 hours of partying, Ron and Harry went up to their dormitory and into their beds.

Harry stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He didn't want to leave this place.

" Harry, are you awake?" Ron asked softly,

" Yeah, can't sleep." Harry replied.

" I don't want to leave either." Ron told him, reading his thoughts." But I suppose it'll be good to be back at home." Ron said.

Harry nodded." It will."

**Readers, I'm hoping to get 50 reviews by the end of the story, and there is only one more chapter after this. Please, please, please, please, review 3 times if you have to, I just need 50 reviews. Man, this story is probably lame right?**


	20. Chapter 20

**K, so this is officially the last chapter. Sorry it took a long time. I had a good journey with you readers. I'm afraid now it has to end. But think of it, not as an ending, but a new beginning. **

Harry looked at the time turner in his hand. He had just woken up, at midnight, with Hermione and Ron.

It was time to go.

Harry twirled the turner in his hands, staring at it, carefully leaving the chain still.

" Harry, 'stime to go. " said Hermione softly." Two times backwards, one time forwards."

Harry nodded." Right."

Hermione looked at him sympathetically. She laid a hand on his arm. " Want me to do it again?"

Ron groaned." Just do it already."

Harry nodded and slipped the time turner into Hermione's hand.

Hermione flipped the chain, and Harry felt a familiar ringing of bells in his ears, and a rush of wind.

Then, it all stopped. They were suddenly in McGonaggals office at Hogwarts.

McGonaggal didn't look surprised.

" Had a fun time?" she asked in a bored voice.

" Absolutely, Professor." Hermione replied cheerfully.

McGonaggal nodded wearily," I suppose you lot should be heading back to your common room, I expect your mates are dying to see you."

Harry smiled at the prospect of meeting Ginny and her perfect red hair, and her beautiful brown eyes, her cute freckles….

" Er, Harry, mate." Ron's voice cut through his daydream." Let's go, shall we?"

Harry looked at him, embarrassed at the prospect of having daydreamed at a time like this, and hastily walked with Ron and Hermione.

They stepped right outside the door.

" Password?" the Fat Lady demanded.

The trio looked at each other, wondering what the password might be.

" Gryffindor?" Ron suggested unhelpfully.

" No, maybe, brave?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Ron snorted.

" Lion." Harry said suddenly.

" What?" the Lady was suddenly caught of guard in shock.

" Lion." Harry repeated.

The Fat Lady regained her composture. " Lions indeed, you are." She chuckled.

And the portrait swung open. Harry stepped in.

For a moment, there was all silence. Then, came all their mates rushing to them.

But during this moment of fame and happiness, all Harry was focused on, was Ginny.

Harry looked at Ginny. Ginny walked toward Harry slowly, her brilliant red hair flipping in the air, her amazing brown eyes sparkling with delight.

Then, all of a sudden, so fast that Harry couldn't react, Ginny leaped toward Harry and kissed him. Harry kissed back enthusiastically.

" Oi, geroff my sister now!" Ron exclaimed.

They released each other reluctantly.

" Ron, do you always have to ruin the moment?" Ginny demanded.

Ron shrugged." Hey, it's my job.

-The End.

_**Credits: **_

_**Author: Me**_

_**Character Producer: J.K. Rowling**_

**Well, that's the end of the story. But don't be bushed, I'm now working on another story, it's about James and Lily's seventh year. And James will get Lily a different way. The Triwizard Tournament.**


End file.
